


sometimes you know more is less

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> His voice is always warm when he says Jason's name, and sometimes Jason argues points with him too long just to hear him laugh, hear Bruce correct him or say, "I never thought about it like that."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you know more is less

Jason knows he's got it bad when Roy asks him to ditch his last class for the day and Jason says _no_.

"Dude," Roy says. "It's US History. All that stuff already _happened_ , come on."

But Jason waves him off, and Roy goes to get high in the treehouse a few blocks from school while Jason gets to class.

The thing is, he's _good_ at history. He never thought he would be; always figured it was all just a bunch of boring shit that went down years ago, but –

Okay, maybe it's because of _who's_ teaching the class. Because Mr. Wayne – Bruce, Jason knows, mouths it sometimes when he's lying in bed with his hand around his dick – Bruce is _hot_. Thirty-something maybe, dark hair and blue eyes and built like a brick shithouse. His voice is always warm when he says Jason's name, and sometimes Jason argues points with him too long just to hear him laugh, hear Bruce correct him or say, "I never thought about it like that."

Today, Bruce is wearing glasses instead of his contacts, and Jason's so distracted by it that when Bruce calls on him he has _no_ fucking idea what the question is.

"Um," Jason says. "Sorry, I uh." Steph kicks the back of his chair. "Could you repeat that?"

Kara giggles next to him, and Jason flips her off before he can think better of it. Bruce sighs and says, "Let's move on. Miss Troy?" and Bruce just sounds so _disappointed_ in him it eats Jason up.

He keeps quiet for the rest of class, doodles in the margins of his notebook in between taking notes. Bruce glances at him every once in a while when he asks a question, but he doesn't call Jason out again and Jason's kicking himself for not taking Roy up on his offer.

When the bell rings, Jason starts throwing shit in his backpack at lightning speed, but Bruce stops him when Jason walks past his desk. "Jason," he says. "A minute?"

Bruce waits until everyone else leaves to speak, shooing nosy stragglers off with a cold glare that _really_ shouldn't turn Jason on so much.

"Jason," Bruce says. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine," Jason lies.

"Everything okay at home?" Bruce asks.

_No shittier than usual_ , Jason almost says, but he learned a long time ago that not much good comes of that, and anyway, he'll be out in a year, free to do whatever he wants. "Yeah," Jason lies again.

"It's only," Bruce says. "You seem very – distracted lately. Is there anything I can do to help?"

_Bend me over the desk and fuck me stupid?_ Jason thinks, and then he's too busy swallowing _that_ down to come up with another lie.

"Jason?" Bruce asks again. He stands up, comes around the desk to stand in front of Jason. He's so fucking _tall_ , so big, and Jason just wants to climb right up him, knock those glasses off his face and kiss him until he can't _breathe_.

"I just," Jason says. "It's just, I'm kind of…" He reaches out, knows he shouldn't but does it anyway, touches the buttons on Bruce's shirt, feels his skin through the material. "Bruce," he starts, and Bruce's eyes flutter shut for one startling, perfect second before he opens them again and backs away, says, "You should go, Jason."

"Yeah," Jason says. "Yeah, I guess I should." But he doesn't _move_ and they just stand there for what feels like hours, maybe, both of them breathing too hard and standing too close and then Bruce clears his throat, gets back behind his desk and sits down.

"Don't forget," Bruce says as Jason makes for the door. "Your paper's due Friday."

"Right," Jason says. He ditches the next two days.


End file.
